parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan
Cast *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) Transcript *(Meanwhile, at the ship, Rex is disappointed that Leodinas has escaped. So he swims around the ship, hoping for him to appear on deck. In the cabin, Leodinas has caught a cold from all that swimming, along with a headache from bumping his head on Skull Rock. He has a blanket wrapped around him, a hot water bottle on his head, and his feet in a bucket of hot water) *King Leodinas: Oh, that cursed Ash Pan. Making a fool out of me. I... Just... Hate... Him... So... Much. (sneezes) (splashes his face in the water) Oh, my head! (Meanwhile, a hammering sound is annoying him. Lackey is hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door) *Horton: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! (stops singing) Your hot water, Lackey! *Lackey: (shushes him) My poor father has a splittng headache. We mustn't annoy him. (As soon as Leodinas pokes his head out of the door, Lackey accidentally hits his head with the hammer and sends La falling back in his chair with one foot in the water bucket and the other foot out. Lackey enters Leodinas's room and see him smiling goofily) Well, hello, Daddy, it's nice to see you smiling again! (puts the captain's other foot in the water bucket) Brings back the good old days when we were living our healthy normal lives, (takes out a thermometer, shakes it, and puts it in Leodinas's mouth.) scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, your nastiness, why don't we put to sea again? (takes the water kettle and pours a lot on Leodinas's feet) You know, there's trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble! I wouldn't want this to go any father, but the cook told us... That the first mate told him... That he heard that Ash has banished Thumbelina. (At that instant, as the thermometer breaks, Leodinas bumps his head against the wall, yelling. As Lackey falls backwards, Leodinas, really angry, grabs his son by his chest) *King Leodinas: WHY YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECIBLE, I--- (realizes what Lackey just said) Did you say Ash has banished Thumbelina? *Lackey: Aye-aye, your rottenness. Yes. *King Leodinas: But why? *Lackey: On account of Peach, your meanesss. Lackey tried to do an inch, she said. Thumbelina's terrible jealous. *King Leodinas: Well, well! *Lackey: That's why we ought to leave, your ruthlesness. This ain't to place for a respectable pirate. *King Leodinas: That's boys! That's it! *Lackey: I'm glad you agree, Captain. *King Leodinas: Quick! Lackey, grab my coat, and grab my hooks! *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! *King Leodinas: (put his clothes on) Ah, yes! A jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! *Lackey: (presenting his dad some hooks) Here you are, your best suit, sir. And here's your hooks! *King Leodinas: (takes of his silver hook and puts on his golden hook) If we impress Lackey, convince her that we're eager to help her set a charter course to reveal certain (puts a ruby ring on the gold hook) hiding place! *BLackey: Well, this hiding is the established main center. I'll set out courses! (as Lackey runs out the cabin, his dad grabs him and pokes him in the chest) *King Leodinas: And where do you think you are going? *Lackey: To tell the boys we sailed in through the tide today. *King Leodinas: (shakes his head) Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Thumbelina, and bring her to me. (drops Lackey and yells in his face, causing his son to fly back into a boat) UNDERSTAND?!! *Lackey: Aye-aye, Dad. (obeys and hops in the row boat and paddles for the shore) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts